Home On The Range
by shadowstar92
Summary: Alex is back and has Learned something shocking, can she deal with the process once she goes back to Spirit and his herd?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Going back**

I walked out of the house quickly, heading for the barn. I had walked out of the house before dad could tell me anymore about my pregnancy, I sort of wanted it to be a surprise, if I go back that is, I mean, want to go back to see everyone again and the fact that I could be a mother both frightened and made me all bubbly inside, I pushed the barn doors open and the horses lifted their heads at the sudden noise and light, I walked over to Ace's stall and watched as his dark eyes met mine, "Hey Ace, send anyone to others worlds lately?" I said with a lopsided smile and got a snort from my horsey friend. I walked into the tack room and got Aces things and walked into his stall, tacking him up and leading him out of the barn, I swung myself into the saddle and put my cowboy hat on, the raven feather that Little Creek had given resting nicely on the rim of the hat, I nudged Ace into a canter as I I rode towards my friends house, I waved to my mother on the way past the paddock and Jill, one of our dogs, barked at us as we passed and followed on Ace's heels.

Jessie was the friend I was heading to, she was the one who thought Ace was a very strange horse and until me being stuck in the spirit movie, I thought she was silly for thinking so, guess not. Her parents where successful cattle owners and breeders, and not only that but Grace, Jessie's mother was a vet and expert on horses and I plan on asking her about horse pregnancy. At our ranch we didn't breed horses, the only time we had to deal with a birthing was dads stallion had managed to jump the fence and got to one of the mares, which in turn resulted in Ace's birth and Grace was the one to help us with that, though my mothers a vet she was still learning about animals at the time but now she wouldn't need to much help.

I felt Ace shift under me as he cantered up a hill and Jessie's farm came into view, I leaned forward in the saddle slightly and Ace bobbed his head and burst into a gallop, I smiled 'cause I knew he loved to bother Jessie, I waved at Jessie as I saw her from her bedroom window, Ace whinnied loudly as Jess opened the door and headed out side towards us as I slowed down Ace to a stop. I dismounted him and got tackled in a hug by Jessie, "hey thar~" she said in her fake southern accent, "Hey Jess, is your mom home? I've got to ask her a question real quick." I asked as I hitched Ace by the barn, Jess nodded and pointed over by some of the pregnant cows, "Thanks." I jogged over and Grace raised her head to greet me, "Hey Alex! What brings you here?" She asked, Grace was a blonde women with speckled blue eyes and a tan heart shaped face, "I needed to ask you some questions about...um well, horse pregnancy." I said wringing my hands awkwardly, Grace blinked before glancing over to Ace who was watching us, "Why did Ace get one of the mares?" Grace asked and that made me chuckle, "No, I'm just wondering is all, so I know what to expect if it does happen..." I finished lamely, this must of been the strangest things I've ever done..."Well...Since horses are larger than humans they have a longer pregnancy then humans, so they're pregnant for roughly 11 months after they've been bred." She said as she tapped her chin. I mentally groaned, but part if me was excited to have babies, even if they are horsey babies.

~later that night~  
I sighed as I fell into the covers of my bed that night, I fiddled with the ravens feather and hummed as I flipped on the Spirit movie once more and listened to the beginning music before slipping off into a sleep that worried me only slightly.

- - -11-/_

Hey guys, been awhile huh? Sorry I've been busy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back **

I woke up with a groan, my body ached like it had been stretched and pulled, not to mention I felt heavier...that made my still sleeping brain spring awake in a panicked frenzy, I forced myself to my feet quickly and before I knew I had fallen down once again, my breath hitched in my throat as I rocked backwards onto my side with a thump, my legs grasping at the air above me as I toppled over, my heart was thumping in my chest as I breathed unevenly, that had to be one of the strangest sights anyone to have come across. I glance around after a few minutes, eyes taking in the long untamed green grass and trees, the wind blew quietly and carried the scent of fresh air on it, a wonderful smell I might add, the only real noise was the birds singing in the scattered trees. I lifted my head and looked at myself, a mare in all her glory met my eyes and I snorted and forced myself to my feet. I shook myself and glanced around and began to walk forward slowly, still embarrassed about my fall, looks like my human and horse crashed the moment I woke up and caused me to have a minor malfunction if you will.

I walked forward, feeling the tall grass brush against my legs, I flicked my ears and let my mind wonder about have kids, I wonder what they would look like? Seeing me in someone else that was part me would have to some sort of strange moment, now that I think about it I should have asked mom about this, human not horse but I couldn't now and I wouldn't go back until I got through this, whatever this would deal to me I don't really but I think it would nice to have someone, even if its a foal, look back at me with deep blues that copied my own.

I must've been walking for a few hours, the landscape hadn't changed much besides the fact that I could now see the purple mountains that this country could sing about, the green hills seemed to sloping downwards ever so slightly and if I wasn't staring at the ground I wouldn't of noticed. I perked my ears at the sound if an eagle crying, I lifted my head and stared at the eagle that was coming towards me fast, I stepped back and the national bird buzzed me with a smile on his face and I realized that this waste Spirit knew and at the realization I let out a friendly whinny towards the large bird and he grasped at my mane and flew in a large arch before heading straight ahead and I reared and leapt into a gallop as I followed the eagled with my head down slightly as I picked up speed, I felt the blood rushing through my veins as trees and grass became a blur, my heart beat seemingly in time with my hoof falls and it was an amazing feeling, I could never get used to the feeling of running without an obvious end. I saw the eagle slow down and I followed suit, I forced my ears forward and heard worried nickers and whinnies down in the small gully where the herd lived and stopped at the top of the hill where Spirit usually stood.

I herds heads shot up and friendly whinnies broke out when they realized it was only me, I whinnied back to them before trotting down to greet my 'family' Spirits mother covered me with light friendly nips and bumped her head with mine and I followed suit, happy to see the palomino as well. I turned my head to the side only to be checked over by Spirit as he looked to see if I was hurt or anything before nuzzling my face and I pulled his fetlock with a quiet nicker, "I'm fine don't be such a worry wort." I snorted in his face with a smirk on my face, the large stallion rolled his eyes and shouldered bumped me with a small smile in his face. I snorted at him and rolled my I eyes. I was still worried about this whole deal, but not so much, seeing all the smiles around me when I got back.

Lets hope everything goes along nicely...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 6 months **

I blinked slowly as I watched snow fall from the heavens, it was the beginning of December, and a foot or two of snow painted the vast grassland that I called home a pure untouched white, the only evidence something lived here was the horse trails that made there way through the snow drifts.

I sighed and puffed out a large breath of air, watching it as it formed in front of my face before disappearing, I turned to look at myself, my body was covered in a thick winter coat to protect me from the winter winds that always seemed to blow. I sighed and turned my head to look at myself, I was getting bigger that was for sure and I was constantly being shadowed by some of the mares in the herd and under the ever watchful eye of spirit, not that that bother me, it was nice to feel so protected and I noticed grandpa Clark had shown up as well and was watching me as well. On the bright side I wasn't the only pregnant mare there, two others had gotten pregnant and they stayed close to me, so we were like a group inside a herd, which was cool, it fed the little rebellious side I had gained over spending time here, but since I couldn't do anything besides walk. Slowly.

Cause I was pregnant.

Yay.

I let out a sigh through my nose, kicking up snow as I walked, following the rest of the herd through the snowy valley. I looked at one of other pregnant mares, a pure black mare with mismatched eyes, the snow powdered over her black coat, giving her an almost erie look about her, just then, Raven, the mare I was just talking about saw me looking at her and gave me a glare before snapping her head away from me with an angry snort. I rolled my eyes, before slowing down to look behind us, sure enough there was Clark on a black and white stallion, following the herd, he didn't have any ropes with him, only his rifle and the things in his saddle bag, which made the herd a little less skittish when he was around but still wary of him.

I breathed in deeply as I tasted the scent of the snow, like crisp water I suppose, and watched as birds and squirrels moved in the trees, causing big chunks of snow to fall to the ground with dull thuds, I couldn't help but laugh at that and it made me laugh harder when it landed on some of the horses and spoke them, making them give me dirty looks because of this, but I didn't care that much. I chuckled as other pile of snow fell on Spirit, cause him to pout as I chuckled at him, felling slightly bad I nuzzled his face, which seemed to make him feel better.

Hey! Shadow here, sorry about not posting for a while, I've been busy with school and had a bit of writers block, cause i didn't want to skip over her pregnancy till she gave birth but next chapter she will start to go into labor or if you want I can put still pregnant Alex in for another chapter and wait till she gives birth, up to you readers!

Shadow out~


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4- ten months**

Ten months, I'd been pregnant for ten months needless to say I was about done with being pregnant. I glanced at my very large belly and huffed at the foals on the inside and, of course, they didn't respond, but I imagined they could with their own little horse noises at least I hope it's a they, I can't be this big and have just one if it's just one I want my money back! Not that I payed for this experience anyway...I snorted and pawed the ground irritably and I heard a chuckle beside me; Spirit's mom, she seemed to find my restlessness funny since i became antsy whilst being pregnant, but I mean who would? I couldn't run or jump and being a horse only made it worse since things out here could eat me if they felt like it, but Spirit assured me that would only happen over his dead body and that helped a lot with the fear of being eaten by a pack of wild dogs or hungry badgers, don't judge, those things can be scary when hungry, but anyway getting off track,"How much longer?" I whined she smiled,"Not much longer." She said as she nudged me slightly and I sighed.

I shifted myself once more and glanced around the once again grassland, since the snow had finally melted and it was getting warmer, thankfully, I don't think I could do much more of that fun cold weather. I looked up at the darkening sky and breathed in deeply, the scent of untainted fresh wild air filled my lungs, the smell of grass and pine trees came with it along with the faint smell of smoke from the campfire Clark had started and breathed out feeling calmer and more relaxed then I had in a while, I could almost feel my muscles unwind from their previously tensed up state and my eyes drooped instantly tried and I heard soft hoof falls in the long grass come up beside me and I felt soft fur against mine and I leaned into the warmth that body provided and I felt a rumble in said warmths chest,"Night Alona." The voice of Spirit said softly beside me,"G'nigh..."I slurred sleeply and he laughed and the last thought I had before I fell asleep was 'life is good.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Momma Alex**

I was walking, I don't know how long for exactly though maybe a hour or two I guess, but I had left the herd behind me since if I was going to give birth I'm not giving birth with eyes staring at me, no way no how. I turned my head to look behind me Clark was there following me with his mare, a beautiful black and white paint horse who looked to be about eight years old, I snorted hotly at them before moving forward again flicking my ears as I heard a cry above me and looked upward it was the bald eagle that hung around the herd, I blinked before continuing my walk. I stopped in a small valley with long flowing grass and laid down in said grass, absentmindedly grazing, I saw Clark and his mare make camp a few paces from me and laid my head down and fell asleep quite quickly.

I awoke to a large pain in my side and tried to get up, but as I tried the pain snapped through my side and I whinnied in pain instantly I felt hands rubbing my neck in soothing circles and I heard Clark's voice,"It's about time, I was worried you'd keep getting bigger until you blew." He joked as moved away before coming back to my head, the pain kept coming but it didn't last long so much but it came quicker though and I dug my hooves into the ground as much as I could from my position on my side, I heaved and sighed as I felt the pain subside slightly as Clark shifted away from me to move something away from me and to my side before the pain flared up again and I whinnied again as I felt a muzzle touch mine and saw Clark's mare looking at me with kind green eyes,"Your doing great." She said as she lifted her head as I pushed again, I laid my ears back as I groaned in pain, Racehorse mares do this multiple times in their lives, they need a trophy or something for this kind of stuff and pushed once more and I laid my head back down as a the pain once again died off a little bit, but sadly was still there as I panted watching the moon in the sky to distract myself as I caught my breath, but before I could do or think about anything else another wave of pain rippled down my side and I snorted breathing heavily as the tall grass in front of me waved from my hard breath and I shifted only slightly as I kicked and finally, finally, the pain left my for good as I third and final foal left me and I raised my head slowly as I looked at them, my kids, and the first born gazed at me with deep blue eyes and whinnied quietly at me and scooted forward before laying on my side and falling quickly asleep and before I knew it I was asleep as well.

I woke up at dawn and stood up rather quickly and shook myself, feeling like I could run a entire mile and not break a sweat, I heard a squeak and looked down seeing three pairs of eyes staring at me, I snorted at them and motioned them to stand up mainly so could get better look at them, the first born got the hold of standing rather quickly and his brother fumbled a bit before he too stood and wobbled over to me and the filly whined before standing up as quick as her oldest brother.

I nudged them as I looked at them, the first born was a golden buckskin just like his father black socks and all, his mane and tail were black and red while he had a small white snip on his nose with a white spot in the middle of his forehead along with a white stripe on his shoulder with a few white socks on three of his legs and I bumped him slightly as he jumped over to me and started nursing, I shivered slightly at the weird feeling before glancing at him before deciding to call him 'Ahote' which meant 'restless one'.

I looked at the second colt and he wondered over to me with a stumble and nickered at me, he had bright brown eyes like his father but he was brownish chestnut color with black stockings with one white sock on his left hindleg and bit of white in his mane as well, I nudged him and he meekly went over to nurse with his brother and Ahote turned and popped a milk bubble in his face causing the young colt to stumble backwards slightly into his sister and I laughed as he went over to the other side to nurse, I thought for a second before deciding to call him 'Dakota' since he reminded me a bit of my friend Dakota from school.

I looked at my last kid, a filly with light blue eyes, her coat was a deep brown with black in it, she has white sides and front stockings, but her back legs had plain white socks, that reminded me a lot of Rains with a black mane and tail, she had a thick white blaze going down her face and whinnied at me as i nudged her as well and went to take Ahote's place as he had moved away from me and was harassing Clark's horse as he looked her over with curiosity, I looked down at the filly as I hadn't named her yet before deciding to call her 'Storm'.

"Ahote, quit bothering her." I called over to the golden nuisance and he stopped in his bucking and looked at me before running over to me, but his long legs betrayed him and he rolled to the ground and hit my legs lightly I stared down at him and he stared up at me with a goofy grin in his horse face and I leaned down and nuzzled him and with a squeak he rolled away causing me and the others to laugh at him, Storm rolled her eyes at her brother and Dakota laughed quietly from behind my legs. I saw Clark stand up before he walked over to me, my foals jumped to my other side as he approached, I raised my head and stared at him with a questioning look and he reached up rubbed my forehead with a smile on his face and in response I bumped his chest with my head and he groaned in mock hurt as he fell to the ground, Ahote moved over to him a wary expression in his face as he reached the motionless human and reared when Clark jumped to his feet and the small colt stumbled backwards before glaring angrily at the man and mustering all the strength in his little body he whinnied loudly at Clark, Dakota during this time had moved over to Clark and was sniffing at his shoes before Ahote's whinny caused him dart behind Clark and stare at his brother upset, Storm deeming her brothers goofing off silly stood by my chest as she rolled her eyes at the two, I chuckled at all three of them as the two colts chased their new topic of interest around the small valley but never really straying too far and before they could I whinnied at them to come back.

The sun was high in the sky deeming it afternoon time as the three foals passed out underneath me as I grazed listening to them snore as shifted in the tall grass and curled up against each other, oblivious to the world around them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Back to the Herd**

After spending a few days in the valley I started to lead the way back to the herd or rather the eagle, of whom I have dubbed Jones, took the lead though since I had no idea where I was a grassland yes but how far away from the herd? Good question. I glanced at Ahote who was trotting ahead of me head held high ready to take on the world...until he heard something in the bushes and ran into my legs in fear, which oddly didn't bother me that much, Storm had seemed to live at my left shoulder never leaving it accept to nurse or maybe to look at something she found a little strange, like earlier she was following a butterfly, but other than that didn't move, Dakota was quietly following his brother out in front if me but returned to my side more often then Ahote did since he found more things terrifying then Ahote, who seemed or tried to be fearless when it came to certain things, I picked up my pace slightly into a trot to catch up with the wayward colt and Storm stayed right by me as always but Dakota bolted forward into his brother and they tumbled to the ground in a flurry of fur and legs, I nickered worriedly at the as I moved over and checked them over to see if they were alright and by judging on fast they jumped to their feet when I snapped at their manes they were perfectly fine.

It was pretty late in the day when I stopped us at stream so I could drink and they could rest, Jones had alighted on a branch of a nearby pine tree and started cleaning his feathers, I put my muzzle into the water and started drinking but pulled my head back in surprise as water was splashed on my face and over my neck, I stepped back and stared at a laughing Ahote who was splashing around in the water soaking whoever dared came near him, which unfortunately his sister Storm was one such horse she squealed loudly and darted away from river bank and under my belly were she stuck her tongue out him when he has stopped splashing for a second before he squeaked in surprise as a wave from the river splashed him, he looked around wildly to find the culprit only to come face to face with me, I snickered and Storm looked in horror as her mother had done something like her ridiculous as her brothers but with out a second thought Dakota had splashed into the water as well, leaving Storm to watch helpless as her Mother and brothers splashed around in the water.

-Le Next Day-

I had gotten up early as I normally did but it was quite a chore to get the kids up since a chorus of "Five more minutes mom" had come from the half asleep foals, which made me blink at that but Storm had gotten up a few minutes later, then Dakota and finally, Ahote, who was still grumbling about it I ignored the grumbling since it wouldn't help the trip back to the herd go any faster since I didn't want to have a full out run with three, ten day old foals, I paused slightly in my step as I wondered if they were old enough to meet the herd I continued forward and shook my head I'm sure they'll be fine since only a crazy horse would try to kill foals let alone a lead stallions foals which would only lead to trouble with said lead stallion.

Hours had passed before things started to take on a slightly familiar look, well as familiar as a grassland can look I suppose, I walked through a cedar forest the the strong scent of the tree was not as over powering as you'd think, but it bothered Dakota a little bit but the other two enjoyed it as they scampered through the woods, Storm leaving my side in favor of exploration and Dakota took her place as we trotted through the woods, the foals spooking deer and their fawns out of the brush or sometimes the fawns would come up and sniff either Ahote or Storm leaving me and Dakota alone for the most part, when we excited the forest and into another expanse huge grassland and large purple mountains in the distance causing me to pick up my pace a bit in excitement the foals noticed this and in turn started running around chasing one another as I moved into a canter, something I haven't done in awhile as I followed a slightly warn path towards a large hill, I stopped and nudged my foals closer to me earning quiet protests from them before they heard hoof falls in the grass causing them dart under my belly for safety as a horse trotted over the hill and we locked eyes, I stood there awkwardly staring at the horse in front of and said horse stared back looking just as uncomfortable as I felt for reasons neither of us knew since we are from the same herd thus it shouldn't be awkward right?

Wrong.

After a few seconds I realized it was Raven who looked a lot skinner since at had left to birth my foals which means she had given birth as well, she looked down at my front legs and blinked I looked down to see Ahote sticking his head out front in between my legs looking up at Raven with curious blue eyes, Dakota's head was pearling around my left said and Storm was on the right and I chuckled nervously at her with a sheepish smile, but she only rolled her eyes and turned around and called for Spirit, I felt a little nervous when she did that and I heads rapid hoofbeats coming up the hill and I saw Spirit come over the hill and his eyes lit up instantly as he cantered down to great me, saying how happy he was that I was okay before a snort came from behind my legs, I turned my head to see Ahote eying his father warily and Spirit stiffened slightly as he quietly moved forward to inspect the foal, his foal, and two other heads peered around my legs as well nickering nervously at me and at each other, Spirt turned his head to look at them before his attention was brought into Ahote once more who had stepped forward boldly and was staring down his father before glancing at me to which I nodded to him and he walked up and nuzzled his father before squeaking out,"Dad." I chuckled as Spirit stiffened slightly before getting more aquatinted with Ahote and soon his other foals as well and soon any worries I had were gone just like that.


End file.
